Kalamir Players Guide
'I.Welcome to the World of Karamir...' ' '''This is the Player's Primer for creating and running a character in the Kalamir Campaign Setting. I am doing this entire thing by myself and almost completely DIY except for character portraits and art, which i steal from a plethora of AMAZING artists off of Deviantart.com, thank you ahead of time. My campaign world is a constant work in progress and will forever be evolving as I run more and more sessions. For now, Kalamir is the product of 4 different campaign ideas, mashed into one, homogenized, and then injecected with an overwhelming dose of drama and originiality to create a more tangible and living world for your characters to exist in. For now the campaign looks a bit short sighted and cliche' to the naked eye. However, I am busy transfering over a dozen notebooks worth of material onto this Wiki and trying to create a whole, functional, working world from it. So like I said, this is a work in progress so please bear with me. IF you are lucky enough to be stepping beyond the bounds of noral D&D into Kalamir, then hold the fuck on, cause it's gonna be bumpy :) II.Getting into Character 'First things First: To create a character in this campaign you must have a basic and fundamental understanding of Dungeons and Dragons E3.5/Pathfinder or the D20 role playing system. If you are unfamiliar with this game mechanic please visit the Dungeons and Dragons WIKI or thePathfinder SRD/ D20SRD (Standard Referene Document) and read through the basics so you can better understand the jargon and D&D specific terminolagy that I will be using. If you already know how to play, or you;ve read through the SRD and have a basic understanding of the D20 system's simple mechanic, you can now go and download PCGEN , a very quaint and easy to use character creation / management program that takes the ardious, sometimes annoying aspect of character generation right out of the equation. With PCGEN I, the DM, can now keep a close and attentive eye on your characters allowing me the ability to actually help you develop their backstories on a much more attentive level. Now, instead of constantly having to ask for your "Listen Skill Modifier" I can just ask you to roll a D20, and then do the math behind my computer screen creating an atmosphere ofmystery and excitement that was once not there. That is just one, of literally hundreds of examples of reasons why I am running this campaign almost completely digitally. I prefer to play face to face, but if need be I will run this over the internet. Eitherway, I will be using ROLL20 to represent the battlemaps, and a score of other media outlets for music, pictures, movies, and atmosphere. In 'face t face' games I hook a laptop up to a flat screen using HDMI, this computer will be used by the players. I will then open my ROLL20 campaign and have the players sign in... voila! The maps, pictures, NPC profiles, handouts etc are all available at the touch of a button and in high definiton... '''Getting Started ' '''First thing players must do (Besides learn D&D) is learn a bit about the world you are playing in. That is exactly what this document is for. The second chapter is an introduction into the world of Kalamir, it's lands, peoples, and history. Chapter 3-9 cover everything needed to know to create a player in this world. The rest of the Player's Guide is dedicated to interesting players in this world and getting them excited to play... After downloading PCGEN, bookmarking the D20SRD and figuring out when the game is, you now are left with the task of learning the ins and outs of the world you are about to venture into... So print out some character sheets, get some dice, scrap paper, and a pencil, and get ready to leave your boring, dissapointing life and drift through the cosmos to a floating sphere of energies swirling violently around a beautiful blue and green marble... This isn't just any marble... It's an entire world... This is KALAMIR... I 'SKYRPATHIA, E1.132' ''I can still remember it like it was yesterday... Amon, Lia and Ru'Nih had already fallen asleep, leaving me alone to watch over our camp. It was a chill early summer evening and we had just hiked 18 miles over the Seachurn Ridge to beat the tide before it cut off the Bugbear tribe's tracks that we were following. '' I remember being exhausted, so exhausted in fact, that my eyes had begun to play tricks on me. Shadows flashing through my peripheral caught me off gaurd, tiny snaps of falling branches had me up, hand on my sword's hilt, the exhaustion was becoming troublesome for all of us. Before we decided to leave the Blessed lands and Kargav Falls, our group was another 2 strong. We had lost our comrades attempting to recover Lady Fontanne from the clutches of a wily, marauding band of Bugbears and ogres. '' '' Their names were Gavon and Grace, a brother and sister duo of half elven adventurers fresh from a tour of duty with the Skyrpathian Sabresons.'' '' As I thought about them, my eyes drifted to my current partners. Amon, a young squire of arcana with a loud, boisterous prescence that he tended to back up with a pair of burning mage hands. He had dark hair and very sunken, birdlike features. His hair was the color of a wizard's raven, and even at 18, was streaked with bands of latinum white.'' '' Lying next to him snoring loudly was our morale centerpiece LIA. A Dwarven woman and veteran of the final battles of the Godswar, her soul was as rock solid and unbreakable as her stocky dwarven frame. Her face was round and pudgy with pouting lips that glistened in the dying campfire light. I didnt know at the time... But i was in love with her. '' '' Sleeping a few yards beyond Lia was the purring, perfectly curled up form of Ru'Nih, a Kai'Tju barbarian from the Greenglades. He barely spoke common and seemed more animal than one of us chosen races, but perhaps that was just some inborn prejudice i felt for growing up in Skyrpathia I never saw the catfolk until long after the Godswar.'' High above me the clouds began to clear revaling the Dueling Moons. The pale light of the slow moving, luminescent, sentinels, along with the dying camp fire, allowed my eyes to adjust to the surrounding darkness... '' That's when i saw it... Like a phantasm, it moved gracefully across the clearing towards our camp, setup under a patch of twisted willows that sat alone in a landscape of rolling foothills. Even from where i sat I could almost feel the pure, unadulterated, malice pouring from it's red pinpointed eye sockets... "L-l-Lia! RU! Amon!..." I was just barely able to get the words out when I realized that Lia was already awake having felt the terrible thing's presence. "What is it?" I asked her. My breath coming out in a plume of vapor that hung in the air for seconds. The very atmosphere around us had grown cold with this creature's arrival. "Death knight." She said as she buckled her black scaled dragon's armor to her body.'' '' Ru and Amon, now awake, had begun to slowly and tactfully prepare themselves. We all stared across the rolling feild at the black, shambling form heading our way, now about 200 yards from our position. I remember unsheathing my sword which crackled loudly with electric energy. "FUCK!" snapped Lia shooting me a wicked gaze. "He might have ignored us... But.." And before she could finish her sentence, from behind the wide willow trees several grey skinned, stumbling, undead zombies shuffled into our camp. They stunk of rotting flesh and shit. There was only 3 of them but they were dressed in the armor of a high noble's house. These zombies were once knights themselves.'' '' Our party jumped into action, Ru immediatly dropping a zombie with an explosive, deadly accurate arrow. I managed to drop the other with my sword, the arcane electricity frying the zombies flesh as I sliced it in half through it's empty abdomen. It smelled like burnt beef. Before I could mention this however, 2 bright red glowing eyes caught my attention. I turned to see Lia and a heavily armored rotting corpse staring face to face with Lia. It's jaw slowly opened as it's gaze seemed to encahnt Lia... NO! I screamed and charged. But it was too late. Lia dropped to her knees, eyes pale milky white, her skin turning a pale grey blue... '- Baylor Stormcaster's Account of The Deathknights of a Thousand Eyes.' '1. Kalamir: A very brief introduction' ''' Welcome to a world of wild magics, terrifying monsters, legendary heros, and great yet terrible gods. A world that once was the home to a utopian and perfect society overseen by the Demi-God descendents of omnipotent beings of pure unmitigated energy... '' ' Before reading further please read ' *The History of Kalamir.' *'Campaign Setting General Information' Character Creation Before we create our Characters Read about Pyke Academy, the Prestigious school you have been invited to attend. Using PCGEN and the SRD 3.5 create a character using the Core classes and Races from D&D 3.5. If you wish, you can choose one of the Kalamir specific races but this requires customizing PCGEN which is fairly easy if you read the provided documentation. Your character does not have to be a graduate of Pyke, but it does allow you to gain a few extra bonuses such as Medium/Heavy Armor Proficiency and Combat Casting... PC's coming from Pyke Academy get a level of fighter for free, so new characters start at level 2. ABILITY SCORE GENERATION Using PCGEN make sure you stay within the 25 POINT EPIC FANTASY limit when generating ability scores. This means all scores start at 10 and you buy points for each ability, never spending more than 25. STARTING EQUIPMENT Every character gets 300gp to start and may have ONE of their weapons/armor/sheild upgraded to MASTERWORK for free. 'RACES' CORE RACES: 'Humans' ' The Modern Era, the '''Third Era, '''also known as the Era of Man, has dawned. In the wake of the Second Era's barbarism, war, and widespread self-destruction, the human species was one of the few able to adapt to the harsh enviroment allowing them to breed in great numbers. Tribes began expanding so rapidly that within a few generations their villages were practically touching their neighbors. This then led to widespread inter-tribal breeding creating a rich tapestry of cultures and genetics that, thanks to the rise of Magic and technology, has been able to spread across the world. Humans of almost any shape and size can bef ound in Kalamir. Over their long, ardious, journey from the ruins of the Godswar to the top of the pyramid, many tribes and nations have come and gone, but the '''First Men, they are the true roots of the hundreds of different human factions. 'THE FIRST MEN: A LIST OF THE FIRST HUMAN TRIBES OF KALAMIR' *Skyrpathian: The first men born in the frozen northern forests of the Blessedlands. Tall, pale skinned, with sharp jutting features. *Ni'Pho *Odinian *Sonkarian *Ahmadi *Markovian *Skaro-He *Morozovian 'Dwarves' The Dwarves were once completely confined to their Runedeep Mountain cities. Mining and digging, searching for their prescious gems and minerals that they love so very much. As time passed, the Dwarves began trading with Elven lords of Mytheria and the Human tribes of the Vale 'Elves' 'Gnomes' 'Half Elves' 'Half Orcs' 'Halflings' ''NEW RACES 'Kai'Tju (Catfolk) Random Catfolk Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Catfolk Height and Weight Catfolk are a race of natural explorers who rarely tire of trailblazing, but such trailblazing is not limited merely to the search for new horizons in distant lands. Many catfolk see personal growth and development as equally valid avenues of exploration. While most catfolk are nimble, capable, and often active creatures, there is also a strong tendency among some catfolk to engage in quiet contemplation and study. Such individuals are interested in finding new solutions to age-old problems and questioning even the most steadfast philosophical certainties of the day. They are curious by nature, and catfolk culture never discourages inquisitiveness, but rather fosters and encourages it. Many are seen as quirky extroverts by members of other races, but within catfolk tribes there is no shame attached to minor peculiarities, eccentricities, or foolhardiness. All but the most inwardly focused catfolk enjoy being the center of attention, but not at the expense of their tribe, whether it's the one the catfolk are born into or the tribe they choose through the bonds of friendship with other creatures. catfolk tend to be both generous and loyal to their family and friends. '''Physical Description: In general, catfolk are lithe and slender, standing midway between dwarves and humans in stature. While clearly humanoid, they possess many feline features, including a coat of soft fine fur, slit pupils, and a sleek, slender tail. Their ears are pointed, but unlike those of elves, are more rounded and catlike. They manipulate objects as easily as any other humanoid, but their fingers terminate in small, sharp, retractable claws. These claws are typically not powerful enough to be used as weapons, but some members of the species—either by quirk of birth or from years of honing—can use them with deadly effect. Feline whiskers are not uncommon, but not universal, and hair and eye color vary greatly. Society: While self-expression is an important aspect of catfolk culture, it is mitigated by a strong sense of community and group effort. In the wild, catfolk are a hunter-gatherer tribal people. The pursuit of personal power never comes before the health and well-being of the tribe. More than one race has underestimated this seemingly gentle people only to discover much too late that their cohesion also provides them great strength. Catfolk prefer to be led by their most competent members, usually a council of sub-chieftains chosen by their peers, either though consensus or election. The sub-chiefs then choose a chieftain to lead in times of danger and to mediate disputes among the sub-chiefs. The chieftain is the most capable member of the tribe, and is often magically talented. catfolk who settle in more urban and civilized areas still cling to a similar tribal structure, but often see friends outside the tribe, even those from other races, as part of their extended tribe. Within adventuring groups, catfolk who do not consider themselves the obvious choice as chieftain often defer to the person who most resembles their cultural ideal of a chieftain. Relations: Adaptable and curious, catfolk get along with almost any race that extends reciprocal goodwill. They acclimate easily to halflings, humans, and especially elves. catfolk and elves share a passionate nature, as well as a love of music, dance, and storytelling; elven communities often gently mentor catfolk tribes, though such elves are careful not to act in a patronizing manner toward their feline friends. Gnomes make natural companions for catfolk, as catfolk enjoy gnomes' strange and obsessive qualities. catfolk are tolerant of kobolds as long as the reptilian beings respect the Catfolk's boundaries. The feral nature of orcs stirs as much puzzlement as it does revulsion among catfolk, as they don't understand orcs' savagery and propensity for self-destruction. Half-orcs, on the other hand, intrigue catfolk, especially those half-orcs who strive to excel beyond the deleterious and hateful nature of their savage kin. catfolk often view goblins and ratfolk as vermin, as they disdain the swarming and pernicious tendencies of those races. Alignment and Religion: With community and unselfish cooperation at the center of their culture, as well as a good-natured curiosity and willingness to adapt to the customs of many other races, most catfolk tend toward good alignments. The clear majority of catfolk are also chaotic, as wisdom is not their strongest virtue; nevertheless, there are exceptions with cause. Adventurers: Natural born trackers, the hunter-gatherer aspect of their tribes pushes many catfolk toward occupations as rangers and druids by default, but such roles don't always speak to their love of performance art, be it song, dance, or storytelling. catfolk legends also speak of a rich tradition of great sorcerer heroes. Those catfolk who internalize their wanderlust often become wizards and monks, with many of those monks taking the path of the nimble guardian. While catfolk cavaliers and inquisitors are rare (steadfast dedication to a cause is often alien to the catfolk mindset) individuals who choose these paths are never looked down upon. catfolk understand that exploration and self-knowledge can lead down many roads, and are accepting of nearly all professions and ways of life. Male Names: Carruth, Drewan, Ferus, Gerran, Nyktan, Rouqar, Zithembe. Female Names: Alyara, Duline, Hoya, Jilyana, Milah, Miniri, Siphelele, Tiyeri. 'Standard Racial Traits' Ability Score Racial Traits: '''Catfolk are sociable and agile, but often lack common sense. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Wisdom. '''Type: Catfolk are humanoids with the catfolk subtype. Size: Catfolk are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Base Speed: Catfolk have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages: Catfolk begin play speaking Common and Catfolk. catfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Elven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, and Sylvan. Defense Racial Traits Cat's Luck (Ex) '''Once per day when a catfolk makes a Reflex saving throw, he can roll the saving throw twice and take the better result. He must decide to use this ability before the saving throw is attempted. '''Feat and Skill Racial Traits Natural Hunter: Catfolk receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception, Stealth, and Survival checks. Movement Racial Traits Sprinter: Catfolk gain a 10-foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. Senses Racial Traits Low-Light Vision: catfolk have low-light vision allowing them to see twice as far as humans in dim light. 'Alternate Racial Traits' The following alternate racial traits may be selected in place of one or more of the standard racial traits above. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. Cat's Claws Some catfolk have stronger and more developed claws than other members of their race, and can use them to make attacks. catfolk with this racial trait have a pair of claws they can use as natural weapons. These claws are primary attacks that deal 1d4 points of damage. This racial trait replaces natural hunter. Clever Cat Catfolk's generally friendly disposition doesn't preclude craftiness. Some of them see social obstacles as games to be played and won. These catfolk receive a +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Sense Motive checks. This racial trait replaces natural hunter. Climber catfolk hunters excel at hunting prey from trees and other high vantage points. catfolk with this racial trait possess a climb speed of 20 feet (along with the +8 racial bonus on Climb checks a climb speed affords). This racial trait replaces sprinter. Curiosity catfolk are naturally inquisitive about the world around them, though some are more curious than others. Such catfolk gain a +4 bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information, and Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (local) are always class skills for them. If they choose a class that has either of these Knowledge skills as class skills, they gain a +2 racial bonus on those skills instead. This racial trait replaces natural hunter. Nimble Faller Some catfolk have an amazing sense of balance and keen knowledge of their own center of gravity. catfolk with this trait land on their feet even when they take lethal damage from a fall. Furthermore, catfolk with this trait gain a +1 bonus to their CMD against trip maneuvers. This racial trait replaces sprinter. Scent Some catfolk favor a keen sense of smell over sensitive sight. catfolk with this racial trait gain the scent ability. This racial trait replaces the low-light vision racial trait. 'Favored Class Options' The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. Bard Add +1/2 to the bard's bardic knowledge bonus. Cavalier Add +1/4 to the cavalier's banner bonus. Druid Add +1 hit points to the druid's animal companion. If the druid ever replaces her animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. Oracle Add one spell known from the oracle spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. Ranger Choose a weapon from the following list: claws, kukri, longbow, longsword, short spear, or shortbow. Add +1/2 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using that weapon (maximum bonus of +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Rogue Add a +1/2 bonus on Bluff checks to feint and Sleight of Hand checks to pickpocket. Sorcerer Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times equal to 3 + the sorcerer's Charisma modifier. The sorcerer adds + 1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. 'Racial Feats' The following feats are available to a catfolk character who meets the prerequisites. Black Cat Catfolk Exemplar Claw Pounce Feline Grace Nimble Striker 'Catfolk Rogue Talents' The following rogue talents can only be taken by catfolk. Deadly Scratch (Ex) A catfolk rogue with this talent can apply poison to her claws without accidentally poisoning herself. A catfolk rogue must have the cat's claws racial trait and the poison use class feature before taking this talent. Disarming Luck (Ex) Once per day, when a catfolk rogue attempts to disable a device and fails by 5 or more, she can reroll the check as a free action. She must take the result of the reroll, even if it's worse than the original roll. Graceful Faller (Ex) A catfolk rogue with this talent lands on her feet even when she takes lethal damage from a fall. If the catfolk rogue also has the nimble faller racial trait, she takes damage from any fall as if it were 20 feet shorter than it actually is. Nimble Climber (Ex) A catfolk rogue with this talent gains a +4 bonus on Climb checks. If she has the climber racial trait, she can take 10 on her Climb checks even when in immediate danger or distracted. Single-Minded Appraiser (Ex) A catfolk rogue with this talent is skilled at determining the value of sparkly things. She can always take 10 when appraising gems and jewelry. Vicious Claws (Ex) A catfolk with this talent uses d8s to roll sneak attack damage instead of d6s, but only when she uses her claws to make the sneak attack. A catfolk rogue must have the cat's claws racial trait before taking this talent. 'Drow' 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Drow Height and Weight Bottom of Form |- style="mso-yfti-irow:1;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | colspan="2" style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| |} ruel and cunning, drow are a dark reflection of the elven race. Also called dark elves, they dwell deep underground in elaborate cities shaped from the rock of cyclopean caverns. drow seldom make themselves known to surface folk, preferring to remain legends while advancing their sinister agendas through proxies and agents. drow have no love for anyone but themselves, and are adept at manipulating other creatures. While they are not born evil, malignancy is deep-rooted in their culture and society, and nonconformists rarely survive for long. Some stories tell that given the right circumstances, a particularly hateful elf might turn into a drow, though such a transformation would require a truly heinous individual. Physical Description: drow are similar in stature to humans, but share the slender build and features of elves, including the distinctive long, pointed ears. Their eyes lack pupils and are usually solid white or red. drow skin ranges from coal black to a dusky purple. Their hair is typically white or silver, though some variation is not unknown. Society: drow society is traditionally class-oriented and matriarchal. Male drow usually fulfill martial roles, defending the species from external threats, while female drow assume positions of leadership and authority. Reinforcing these gender roles, one in 20 drow are born with exceptional abilities and thus considered to be nobility, and the majority of these special drow are female. Noble houses define drow politics, with each house governed by a noble matriarch and composed of lesser families, business enterprises, and military companies. Each house is also associated with a demon lord patron. drow are strongly driven by individual self-interest and advancement, which shapes their culture with seething intrigue and politics, as common drow jockey for favor of the nobility, and the nobility rise in power through a combination of assassination, seduction, and treachery. Relations: drow have a strong sense of racial superiority and divide non-drow into two groups: slaves, and those that are not yet slaves. In practice, however, races that may share similar inclinations (such as hobgoblins and orcs) and those who serve willingly may be treated as servitor races and granted a measure of trust and modest rank in drow society. Others, such as dwarves, gnomes, and halflings, are deemed fit only for the lash. Manipulative drow delight in exploiting the weak character of humans. While they claim no kinship with fetchlings, the drow harbor a curiosity toward the shadow race, as both are adaptations of races exposed to extreme and dangerous conditions. Finally, the drow's hatred of elves sets these beings apart from all other races, and the dark elves desire nothing more than to ruin everything about their surface cousins. Alignment and Religion: drow place a premium on power and survival, and are unapologetic about any vile choices they might make to ensure their survival. After all, they do not just survive adversity—they conquer it. They have no use for compassion, and are unforgiving of their enemies, both ancient and contemporary. drow retain the elven traits of strong emotion and passion, but channel it through negative outlets, such as hatred, vengeance, lust for power, and raw carnal sensation. Consequently, most drow are chaotic evil. Demon lords are their chosen patrons, sharing their inclination toward power and destruction, and they also favor the goddess Lamashtu. Adventurers: Conquerors and slavers, drow are driven to expand their territory, and many seek to settle ancient grudges upon elven and dwarven nations in ruinous and dreary sites of contested power on the surface. Male drow favor martial or stealth classes that put them close to their enemies and their homes, as either soldiers or spies. Female drow typically assume classes that lend themselves to leadership, such as bards and especially clerics. Both genders have an innate talent for the arcane arts, and may be wizards or summoners. drow make natural antipaladins, but males are often discouraged from this path, as the feminine nobility feel discomforted by the idea of strong-willed males with autonomous instincts and a direct relationship with a demon lord. Male Names: Arcavato, Drovic, Firyin, Kaelmourn, Mirrendier, Pharnox, Syrendross, Zov. Female Names: Belmarniss, Cylellinth, Ilvaria, Johysis, Loscivia, Tyvorhan, Ulumbralya, Volundeil. Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Drow are nimble and manipulative. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and –2 Constitution. *'Type': Drow are humanoids with the elf subtype. *'Size': Drow are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Base Speed': Drow have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Weapon Familiarity': Drow are proficient with the hand crossbow, rapier, and shortsword. *'Languages': Drow begin play speaking Elven and Undercommon. Drow with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Abyssal, Aklo, Aquan, Common, Draconic, Drow Sign Language, Gnome, or Goblin. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits *'Immunities' Drow are immune to magic [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/sleep sleep] effects and gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against enchantment spells and effects. *'Spell Resistance': Drow possess spell resistance (SR) equal to 6 plus their total number of class levels. Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Keen Senses'- Drow gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Magical Racial Traits *'Spell-Like Abilities (Su)': Drow can cast [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/dancing-lights dancing lights], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/darkness darkness], and [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/faerie-fire faerie fire], once each per day, using their total character level as caster level. Offense Racial Traits *'Poison Use': Drow are skilled in the use of poisons and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves. Senses Racial Traits *'Superior Darkvision': Drow have superior darkvision, allowing them to see perfectly in the dark up to 120 feet. Weakness Racial Traits *'Light Blindness': As deep underground dwellers naturally, drow suffer from light blindness. Abrupt exposure to any bright light blinds drow for 1 round. On subsequent rounds, they are dazzled as long as they remain in the affected area. Alternate Racial Traits The following alternate racial traits may be selected in place of one or more of the standard racial traits above. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. *'Ambitious Schemer' Seduction and treachery are tools for advancement in drow society, even for the martially inclined. drow with this racial trait may choose either Bluff or Diplomacy as a class skill, and gain a +2 bonus on such skill checks. This racial trait replaces keen senses. *'Ancestral Grudge' The enmity between the drow and elves and dwarves is long-standing and deeply entrenched. drow with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoids with the dwarf or elf subtypes (with the exception of drow) because of their special training against these reviled foes. This racial trait replaces poison use. *'Blasphemous Covenant' Since their twisted beginnings, the drow have consorted with demons. Some drow have strong ties with these creatures and may call upon ancient and obscene associations to sway demonic cooperation. drow with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacy checks made against unbound creatures with the demon subtype. Furthermore, demons conjured with any summon spell gain +2 hit points per Hit Die. Lastly, the cost of bribes or offerings for any [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/planar-ally planar ally] spell cast by these drow to summon a demon is reduced by 20%. This racial trait replaces keen senses and poison use. *'Darklands Stalker' The lands outside of drow cities, from rough-hewn tunnels to rocky caverns, are treacherous to navigate. drow with this racial trait may move through difficult terrain without penalty while underground. In addition, drow with a Dexterity of 13 or higher gain Nimble Moves as a bonus feat. This racial trait replaces the spell-like abilities racial trait. *'Seducer' Certain drow possess an innate understanding of the darkest desires that lurk in every heart. drow with this racial trait add +1 to the saving throw DCs for spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment school. In addition, drow with a Wisdom score of 15 or higher may use [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/charm-person charm person] once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to the drow's character level). This racial trait replaces drow immunities. *'Surface Infiltrator' Some drow dwell close to the surface lands, either because they serve drow causes or they were exiled. drow with this racial trait gain low-light vision, allowing them to see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. This racial trait replaces the darkvision and light blindness racial traits. Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. *'Alchemist' Add +10 minutes to the duration of the alchemist's mutagens. *'Antipaladin' The antipaladin adds +1/4 to the number of cruelties he can inflict. *'Cleric' Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric's Wisdom modifier. The cleric adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. *'Fighter' Choose the disarm or reposition combat maneuver. Add +1/3 to the Fighter's CMB when attempting this maneuver (maximum bonus of +4). *'Rogue' Add a +1/2 bonus on Bluff checks to feint and pass secret messages. *'Sorcerer' Add one spell known from the sorcerer spell list. This spell must have the curse, evil, or pain descriptor, and be at least one level below the highest spell level the sorcerer can cast. *'Wizard' Select one arcane school power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the wizard's Intelligence modifier. The wizard adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that arcane school power. Racial Archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to drow: *Cavern Sniper (Fighter; Drow) *Demonic Apostle (Cleric; Drow) Racial Feats The following feats are available to a drow character who meets the prerequisites. *Drow Nobility *Drow Nobility, Greater *Drow Nobility, Improved *Noble Spell Resistance *Shadow Caster *Spider Step *Spider Summoner *Umbral Scion *Umbral Scion, Improved 'Ratussian/Skavik (Ratfolk)' Random Ratfolk Height and Weight Ratfolk are small, rodent-like humanoids; originally native to subterranean areas in dry deserts and plains, they are now more often found in nomadic trading caravans. Much like the pack rats they resemble, ratfolk are tinkerers and hoarders by nature, and as a whole are masters of commerce, especially when it comes to acquiring and repairing mechanical or magical devices. Though some are shrewd merchants who carefully navigate the shifting alliances of black markets and bazaars, many ratfolk love their stockpiles of interesting items far more than money, and would rather trade for more such prizes to add to their hoards over mere coins. It's common to see a successful crew of ratfolk traders rolling out of town with an even larger bundle than they entered with, the whole mess piled precariously high on a cart drawn by giant rats. Physical Description: Typical ratfolk are average 4 feet tall and weigh 80 pounds. They often wear robes to stay cool in the desert or conceal their forms in cities, as they know other humanoids find their rodent features distasteful. Ratfolk have a strong attraction to shiny jewelry, especially copper, bronze, and gold, and many decorate their ears and tails with small rings made of such metals. They are known to train giant rats (dire rats with the giant creature simple template), which they often use as pack animals and mounts. Society: Ratfolk are extremely communal, and live in large warrens with plenty of hidden crannies in which to stash their hoards or flee in times of danger, gravitating toward subterranean tunnels or tightly packed tenements in city slums. They feel an intense bond with their large families and kin networks, as well as with ordinary rodents of all sorts, living in chaotic harmony and fighting fiercely to defend each other when threatened. They are quick to use their stockpiles of gear in combat, but prefer to work out differences and settle disputes with mutually beneficial trades. When a specific ratfolk warren grows overcrowded and the surrounding environment won't support a larger community, young ratfolk instinctively seek out new places in which to dwell. If a large enough group of ratfolk immigrants all settle down in a new, fertile area, they may create a new warren, often with strong political ties to their original homeland. Otherwise, individual ratfolk are inclined to simply leave home and take up residence elsewhere, or wander on caravan trips that last most of the year, reducing the pressure of overcrowding at home. Relations: Ratfolk tend to get along quite well with humans, and often develop ratfolk societies dwelling in the sewers, alleys, and shadows of human cities. Ratfolk find dwarves too hidebound and territorial, and often mistake even mild criticisms from dwarves as personal attacks. Ratfolk have no particular feelings about gnomes and halflings, although in areas where those races and ratfolk must compete for resources, clan warfare can become dogma for generations. Ratfolk enjoy the company of elves and half-elves, often seeing them as the calmest and most sane of the civilized humanoid races. Ratfolk are particularly fond of elven music and art, and many ratfolk warrens are decorated with elven art pieces acquired through generations of friendly trade. Alignment and Religion: Ratfolk individuals are driven by a desire to acquire interesting items and a compulsion to tinker with complex objects. The strong ties of ratfolk communities give them an appreciation for the benefits of an orderly society, even if they are willing to bend those rules when excited about accomplishing their individual goals. Most ratfolk are neutral, and those who take to religion tend to worship deities that represent commerce and family. Adventurers: Ratfolk are often driven by a desire to seek out new opportunities for trade, both for themselves and for their warrens. Ratfolk adventurers may seek potential markets for their clan's goods, keep an eye out for sources of new commodities, or just wander about in hopes of unearthing enough treasure to fund less dangerous business ventures. Ratfolk battles are often decided by cunning traps, ambushes, or sabotage of enemy positions, and accordingly young ratfolk heroes often take up classes such as alchemist, gunslinger, and rogue. Male Names: Agiz, Brihz, Djir, Ninnec, Rerdahl, Rikkan, Skivven, Tamoq. Female Names: Bessel, Fhar, Jix, Kitch, Kubi, Nehm, Rissi, Thikka. Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Ratfolk are agile and clever, yet physically weak. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and –2 Strength. *'Type': Ratfolk are humanoids with the ratfolk subtype. *'Size': Ratfolk are Small and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. *'Speed (Slow)': Ratfolk have a base speed of 20 ft. *'Languages': Ratfolk begin play speaking Common. Ratfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, and Undercommon. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Tinker': Ratfolk gain a +2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy), Perception, and Use Magic Device checks. *'Rodent Empathy': Ratfolk gain a +4 racial bonus on Handle Animal checks made to influence rodents. Offense Racial Traits *'Swarming': Ratfolk are used to living and fighting communally, and are adept at swarming foes for their own gain and their foes' detriment. Up to two ratfolk can share the same square at the same time. If two ratfolk in the same square attack the same foe, they are considered to be flanking that foe as if they were in two opposite squares. Senses Racial Traits *'Darkvision': Ratfolk can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Alternate Racial Traits The following alternate racial traits may be selected in place of one or more of the standard racial traits above. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. *'Cornered Fury': Ratfolk can fight viciously when cut off from friends and allies. Whenever a ratfolk with this racial trait is reduced to half or fewer of his hit points, and has no conscious ally within 30 feet, he gains a +2 racial bonus on melee attack rolls and to Armor Class. This racial trait replaces swarming. *'Scent': Some ratfolk have much more strongly developed senses of smell, instead of keen eyes and ears. These ratfolk have the scent ability, but take a –2 penalty on all Perception checks based primarily on sight or hearing. This racial trait replaces tinker. *'Skulk': Some ratfolk can blend easily into their environments, and move with surprising grace. Ratfolk gain a +2 racial bonus on Stealth checks, and take only a –5 penalty on Stealth checks made to hide from creatures they have distracted with a Bluff check (rather than the normal –10 penalty). This racial trait replaces tinker. *'Unnatural': Some ratfolk unnerve normal animals, and train to defend themselves against the inevitable attacks from such creatures. These ratfolk take a –4 penalty on all Charisma-based skill checks to affect creatures of the animal type, and receive a +2 dodge bonus to AC against animals. An animal's starting attitude toward ratfolk is one step worse than normal. This racial trait replaces rodent empathy. Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. *'Alchemist': The alchemist gains +1/6 of a new discovery. *'Barbarian': When raging, add +1/4 to the barbarian's swarming trait's flanking bonus on attack rolls. *'Druid': Add a +1 bonus on wild empathy checks made to influence animals and magical beasts that live underground. *'Fighter': Add +1 to the Fighter's CMD when resisting a bull rush or grapple attempt. *'Gunslinger': Add a +1/2 bonus on initiative checks when the gunslinger has at least 1 grit point. *'Monk': Add +1 feet to the speed the monk can move while making a Stealth check without taking a penalty. This has no effect unless the monk has selected this reward five times (or another increment of five). This does not allow the monk to use Stealth while running or charging. *'Ranger': Add +1 to an animal companion's CMD when adjacent to the ranger. If the ranger ever replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains this bonus. *'Rogue': Add a +1/2 bonus on Escape Artist checks. *'Summoner': Add a +1 bonus on saving throws against poison made by the summoner's eidolon. *'Witch': Add +5 feet to the range of one hex with a range other than “touch.” Racial Archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to ratfolk: *Gulch Gunner (Gunslinger; Ratfolk) *Plague Bringer (Alchemist; Ratfolk) Racial Feats The following feats are available to a ratfolk character who meets the prerequisites. *Burrowing Teeth *Sharpclaw *Tunnel Rat Classes Kalamir uses the D20 core classes. What follows is a look at how these classes fit into Kalamirian life. *Barbarian *Bard *Cleric *Druid *Fighter *Monk *Paladin *Ranger *Rogue *Sorcerers & Wizards 'Magic in Kalamir' How Magic Works in this World... The world of Kalamari is completely and absolutely permeated by both Arcane and Divine Magic. It's the magnetic, pressurized, force that holds the very fabric of the universe, planar and extra planar, together. To tap into this raw energy is to basically have control of the basic building blocks of every concievable thing in existance from fire, to emotion, to matter, to ethereal illusions. The problem has been that in order to properly tap into and manipulate the Arcane and Divine energy planes one had to be a God-like being, a Godkin (Demi-God), or be a direct descendent of the Godkin, and only within the first few generations. After that, the planetouched genes in mortal beings simply phased out. But Clerics, Sorcerers, druids and bards could still somewhat manipulate these energies... The answer to this puzzling mystery was solved in the Second Era... Magithyst, Not just a gem but a way of life... An ingeniues Gnomish tinkerer, artisan, alchemist named Grovil Grelmarga, was puzzling over that same question for decades until he began alchemically testing blood samples of these mortal folk who still had control over these elusive energies. He discovered a strange foreign element or mineral present in all of their bodies not found in others. After many years of research he finally found what he was looking for. A semi-precious gemstone identical to tanzania in every respect except that it put off a magical aura when inspected with a "Detect Magic" spell. This gnomish tinkerer had found the key to the most powerful force in all of existance. Soon, thousands were finding mundane chunks of this purple/blue/red stone to be fetching prices as high as 45,000 gp per gram. But it wasn't until the gnomish inventors next innovation that the gem became truly remarkable. Magicaster The gnome found that by applying a slight amount of chemical/electrical energy to the stone the aura grew more and more until it enveloped a bubble about 15' in diameter around the stone. That's when he realized, using certain energy frequencies the Magithyst could be 'tuned' into the Arcane/Divine plane and like a lightining rod or satellite dish, it could catch and recieve a permanent 'signal channel' from those chaotic planes. His invention was an instant success. The first prototypes, although cumbersome and bulky, were replicated a million times over allowing wizards, sorcs, clerics, and others tap into the REAL RAW ENERGY of the magical planes... 'Using MAgic in Kalamari' In order to cast spells in Kalamari you need to posess a Magicaster that is properly attuned to you. Without one, you cannot cast spells past the 1st level. No matter what. MAgicasters come in 5 Different Varities: *Lesser MAgicaster: Smaller stone, still very capable. Good for beginners. Cast 0-5th level spells. (Attune Time - 1Day *Magicaster: A basic Magicaster, allows casting of 0-9th level spells. (Attune Time 1d4Days) *Greater Magicaster: Larger Stone, more balanced. 0-16th level spells (Attune time 1d6 days) *Eldar Magicaster: For the super mages! 0-20th level spells (Attune time 1d10 Days) *Omnicaster: Incredibly rare but worth every coin. Cast all level spells of all schools. (Attune time 1d12 Days) Magicasters are small, easy to hide, and can be built into rods, staves, staffs, rings, necklaces, etc... Alternatives to Magicasters There are a couple of alternatives to buying an expensive Magicaster. *Magemead: This potent brew is made from special acids that break the gem down into a fermentable liquid. Magemead is highly toxic and can cause side effects if over dosed. Basically, you imbibe approx 1 ounce of Magicmead per caster level up to 12 ounces. After that, doses get lethal. The mead acts just as a magicaster but only lasts for 1d6+3 hours. *Arcane Ink: A now dying artform, arcane tattooing was how the ancient Skyrpathian tribesman became attuned to the realms of divine and arcane magic. A very rare and potent tatoo ink is created using crushed magithyst and then tattooed to the flesh. After eons of experimentation they found that certain runes and symbols allowed more powerful contact to the mage planes than others... This is a very clandestine and secret artform which only very few know. *Arcane Augmentation: Viewed as being savage, disgusting, and vile, Arcane augmentation is the surgical implantation of Magithyst into the body of a living creature. Pioneered by Magross and his cabal of necromancers, they would literally perform open abdomen surgery on living subjects and attach crude 'magicasters' to the subjects nerves and internal systems in order to allow the subject to act as a sorcerer.